Goten's Birthday
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Today is Goten's Birthday! Don't want to give the story away so R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun slowly peeks through the blinds as the new day begins. The light moves from the floor, to the small bed with the Barney covers, to the little face of one Goten Son. The brightness of the sun on his face causes him to wake up and rub his eyes. He sits up and pats the head of his black lab, Dale, that was sleeping on his bed. The dog lifts her head to look at Goten. Goten smiles at her and says, "I tree!" holding up his hand. The dog just barks and lays her head back down. Goten pushes the heavy covers off him, gets on the floor and walks to the door. He slowly opens it to see if anyone is awake. Seeing nobody he runs to his parents' bedroom door. The door wasn't fully close so he pushes it open and sticks his head in. He sees his mom and dad, a.k.a. Goku and Chi-chi still sleeping. He walks over to the side of the king-size bed and tries to climb in. First time he rises he couldn't pull himself up. Second time he fell on his little butt. As he stood up he starts to pout and get angry until he sees an arm hitting the side of the bed. Goten giggles and grabs the arm with the wrist band.

"Daddy." Goten said, as he is being pull up to the bed.

"Mmmmm, morning Goten." Goku said sleepily.

Goten climbs onto his daddy's stomach, waves his hand at Goku, and announces to Goku, "I tree!"

"You're a tree?" Goku said as he rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, I tree!" said Draven.

"You got to pee?"

Goten shakes his head. "I TREE!"

Goku giggles, "Ohhh, I get it now. The dog has fleas."

Goten sighs. He hold up a hand with all fingers sticking up. "See tree." Goten said as he waves his hand. Goku smiles at his son as he fixes Goten's finger to have just three fingers sticking up.

"Ah you're three!" Goku happily says. Goten gave him that look that says, "he finally gets it!" Goku pulls Goten into a hug.

"My little boy is growing up so fast." Goku thought.

Goten pushes Goku to break the hug as he tries to reach for his mommy. "Oh no, not yet." Goku told Goten as he grabs him again, "Not before this."

Goku pulls his shirt up and blows three big raspberries on Goten's belly. All Goten can do is squirm and laugh. Chi-chi wakes up to the sound of laughter and raspberries.

"What is going on with you two." Chi-chi asks her favorite guys.

Goten looks at Goku as Goku looks at Goten. Then at the same time they look at Chi-chi, hold up their fingers and said,

"I three!"

Part two will be coming soon! Plz review!! Inspriration for the story goes to and the person who wrote this: Vixelna. Thank you so much!!


	2. Uncle Vegeta to the rescue

Uncle Vegeta to the Rescue!

Chi-chi was looking at the decorated back yard.

"Not bad at all." she thought.

The back yard was filled with streamers, balloons, and two colorful tables for food and presents.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" she said with pride.

Chi-chi walked back into the house, wondering how Goku is doing with Goten upstairs. Her question was answered when she heard Goku singing, "Goten, where are you?" He was singing the question over and over again till she heard him yell,

"GOTCHA!"

Goten's scream and laughing came out of where he was hiding. She decided to walk up the stairs but stopped when she saw Goten walk down the stairs. She thought it was nothing till she notice he was not wearing any clothes. She watched him walk to the bottom and started running. The next thing she heard was:

"GOTEN SON! PUT THIS STUFF ON RIGHT NOW!!"

Goku ran past her with clothes in his hand. He ignored the bottom stair and ran after Goten. Chi-chi shook her head, walked down, and sat on the bottom step to enjoy the show. She laughed as she watched Goku chase after Goten. Goten ran up to Chi-chi as Goku cuts the corner and ends up sliding on to the floor, landing on his butt.

"Shit!" Goku groaned.

Goten giggled and said, "Ohhh, shit." before putting his face on her chest. She lifts him up, look at her husband, and asked, "Are you alright?" All Goku did was nod his head.

"Good." Chi-chi kisses his head and took the clothes from him. As she went upstairs to dress Goten, the doorbell ring.

"Honey get the door please." she asked Goku.

Goku got off the floor to answer the door. It was a delivery guy with a package in his hands.

"Delivery for Chi-chi Son."

Goku looks at the guy and takes the box from him. Chester looks at the guy again and asks him." You're not the entertainment?" The guy just shook his head.

"Sorry, I just make the delivery Sir." was all he said.

Goku signed for the package. As the delivery guy walked away, Goku looked at the stairs and groans. "Oh man." As he slammed the door, he heard this loud noise.

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

He opens it up again to see Vegeta rubbing his nose.

"Hey." Vegeta growls at Goku.

Goku lets Vegeta in. "Um Vegeta, you're two hours early." he said as Vegeta walked into the house.

"I know!" snapped Vegeta, "tell that to the woman."

"Why did Bulma want you to come early?" Goku asks him with confusion written on his face. Vegeta just look away, growling.

"Ok, ok. Umm. Do you want to go outside?"

Vegeta grunts, seeing that he has no other choice as Goku began pushing him out the door.

"I wonder what to do about this?" Goku asked himself as he looked at the box. Then he came up with an idea. He walked outside to where Vegeta was leaning on the wall.

"Vegeta! My man!! MY BRO!!" Goku smiles at him and slaps his back.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you want." he snapped at Goku.

Goku tilts his head at him, smiles again and said, "Come on Vegeta, what makes you think I want anything.

"Cause the last time you acted like this, I ended up laying in bed with you in a wig." Vegeta answered with a touch of venom in his voice.

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" Goku laughed. Vegeta just glared at him..

"Vegeta, this time it's not for me, it's for Goten. Please!" Goku begged.

Vegeta sighed, took the box and as he looked in it, he said, "You got to be kidding me!! I am NOT doing this!" Goku put his arm around Vegeta's shoulder, making a puppy dog look.

"Remember it's for Goten."

"NO!!"

Goku sighed, then he racked his brain for an idea. Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off, Goku thought of something. "Ok, fine. You don't have to do it. I guess I'll have to tell Bulma about that restraining order you got for swearing to a little kid and then getting beat up by the kid's mother."

Vegeta's eyes widened. There was no way in hell Bulma could find out about that. It would ruin his pride. With a heavy sigh, and glaring with all the hate in the world at Goku, Vegeta said. "Alright, I'll do it."

As Goku lead Vegeta to the guest bedroom he said, "I know you can't say no to me."

"That sounds so wrong Kakarot." Vegeta said as he was being pushed back into the house.

Part three coming today or tomorrow!! Review!! "hands out cookies"


	3. Party time I Hope

Chapter 3 Party time... I Hope

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Vegeta thought to himself angrily.

Vegeta was sitting on the bed, struggling with the outfit Goku was making him wear. He was not having a good time with it.

_Note to self. Murder Kakarot after this. _thought Vegeta to himself while he was struggling to get this blasted outfit on.

After a few minutes, he finally realizes that he needs help so he sends an S.O.S. to Goku.

Meanwhile . . .

Goku was downstairs, setting up things needed for the "royal" entertainment, when the doorbell rang. Goku got up and went to answer the door. Just as he was about to go answer the door, He gets a telepathic message from Vegeta: "KAKAROT!! GET YOUR WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A SAYIAN OVER HERE NOW!! THE BLASTED THING WON'T FIT!!"

Goku goes over to Chi-chi and tells her to get the door. Before she could respond; he quickly passes by her and the guests that were coming for the party saying "Hey!" He goes upstairs to check on Vegeta. Chi-chi saw Goku going upstairs, but before she could say anything he was gone. As she was leading the guests to the backyard, she hears Goten laughing as he was being picked up by Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha, glad to see you had time for the party." said Chi-chi with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Yamcha replies to Chi-chi making a face at her as he puts Goten down. Goten runs over to his other favorite's uncles seeing them with packages in their hands.

"So, where's Goku?" Yamcha asks Chi-chi.

"He ran upstairs for something I guess." she answers him.

Yamcha decided to go and check on Goku. "Goku?" Yamcha called as he looked in each room. Before he got the chance to look in the bathroom, he heard a noise coming from one of the guests' bedrooms. He put his ear to the door when he heard a voice:

"See. I told you it won't fit! You low class saiyan!!"

"Vegeta, you've got too much clothes on, you have to take them off."

"Excuse me?!"

"Vegeta, it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Yamcha's eyes got big but he still was listening to the going-on in the room.

"I'm not doing it Kakarot!"

"Too bad, you have to; it's the only way it will fit. Remember what we talked about keeping the secret between us."

"All right, All right, I'll do it."

Yamcha didn't know if he should laugh or get upset. So he just turns around and quickly goes downstairs to the party.

"So is he coming or what?" Chi-chi asked Yamcha when she saw him coming toward her.

"Umm, yeah he's coming. Just getting things together." Mike replied, shrugging his shoulders. Just then, Goku came from downstairs all out of breath. Chi-chi hugged Goku before hitting him.

"Ow!" said Goku as he rubs his arm.

"Goku, what were you doing?" Chi-chi asks Goku before hitting his arm again.

Pouting, Goku answers her. "Just tying up some loose ends." Yamcha just shakes his head.

"But hey! I'm here now so let's party!" Goku yelled out.

And so, the party begins.


	4. Yay! It's Barney

WARNING: This chapter contains Vegeta torture!!

The party was going great. The presents were open and the cake was served. "Entertainment time!" Chi-chi yelled out to the guests. As the kids and other guests took their seats, Chi-chi turned on the CD system. Vegeta heard the music and knew that it was time to go downstairs. Vegeta was cursing under his breath as he tripped all the way downstairs.

"Ow! Ow! Shit!" was all he said as he headed toward the backyard.

"Hey Kids! Look who's here! It's Barney!" Chi-chi said to the kids.

The kids cheered when they saw Barney at the door. Barney took a deep breath as he hopped outside and in a goofy voice went, "Well hello kids!" as he waves his arms to the kids. The kids were cheering and Vegeta loved it. He was getting into it until he saw the Z- fighters. Goku was turning red from holding in his laughter. Yamcha just stared at Vegeta like he just grew a second head. Kirllen just lost it. He was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat. Gohan and Master Roshi were just cheering and whistling their approval. Vegeta went on to entertain the kids.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Vegeta asked while pretending not to see Goten.

"Me! Me! Me!" Goten yelled while jumping up and down.

Vegeta picked Goten up and twirled him around "accidentally" knocking Goku and Yamcha off their seats. Chi-chi was laughing as she videotaped the whole thing. Goku was laughing so hard that he couldn't get up. Yamcha got little peeved but laughed as he helped Goku off the ground. Holding Goten in his arms, he whispers something in Goten's ear and Goten's face light up and he giggled. After Vegeta put Goten down, he turns to Goku and Yamcha, puts his hands to his face and said, "Oh dear, silly me." and laughed a goofy laugh. For the next hour Vegeta was playing with all the little kids that were there. Vegeta became the hit of the party!

Meanwhile, Dale, the family dog, was barking from the laundry room, jerking on her leash until it finally broke and off she went to see what was going on. As Vegeta was waving goodbye to the kiddies, he felt something pulling on his costume. He turned around to see Dale yanking on his tail.

"Nice doggy. Sweet doggy." Vegeta was telling her as he pulled the tail out of her mouth. Everybody was laughing at the site of Vegeta and Dale. Dale was trying to grab Vegeta again as he was slowly back away from the dog. Vegeta turned around and tried to start running. Dale chased Vegeta all over the backyard. Nobody could help Vegeta because they was laughing and whistling. Vegeta was able to get away from Dale by jumping over the fence leaving his tail behind.

An hour later...

Chi-chi and Goku were cleaning up the backyard when they heard a knock at the door. Goku went to answer the door.

"Vegeta!! There you are!!" Goku yelled out.

"See! I told you they knew me!" Vegeta told the policemen that were standing behind him.

"What happened to you Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta as he slammed the door in the policemen's faces. As Vegeta was going upstairs to get his clothes, he explained what happened.

"After I jumped over the fence, I went to your front door to have you let me back in when I heard this old woman scream at me. For some reason she thought I was trying to break in or something. Out of nowhere she started hitting me with her umbrella and her stupid dogs started biting me. As I tried to tell her about the party, she let go of her dogs and they started chasing me. They chased me a whole block until the policemen stopped and then arrested me. It took me this long to get them to believe me and bring me back here and that's about it. Stupid earthlings."

Vegeta falls face first onto the bed. Goku shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta." Goku pats Vegeta's back. "I'm going to get you something to eat." Goku said as he left the bedroom. Goku sticks his head back into the room. "Oh! By the way, you were a hit. We may use you again for next year." Goku laughs.

Vegeta responds by glaring daggers and throwing a pillow at the door, just missing Goku's head. As Vegeta was about to take off the head, he heard a little voice coming from the door.

"Barney?"

It was Goten, holding the toy train that Yamcha got for him. "Oh, hello kid." Vegeta told Goten in his Barney voice. Goten walked over to Vegeta, climbed into his lap, helped Vegeta pull the head off and giggled at Vegeta. Goten then hugged Vegeta and said, "Tank you unky Vegeta."

Something inside Vegeta snapped. Vegeta looked down at the little boy in his arms and a new emotion stirred within him. He couldn't quite place it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like the kid. Vegeta looked at the kid again and thought to himself, _maybe next year._

The story's over. "Cries" Oh well, maybe I'll do a sequel. That is, if y'all want me to. REVIEW!!


End file.
